Azul hielo
by Muselina Black
Summary: En sus viajes por las distintas tierras mágicas, Jefferson conoció a una chica muy particular. Una chica con los ojos azul hielo y una sonrisa desafiante. Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. ____Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC. "Alice en el País de las Maravillas" tampoco me pertenece, es de Mr. Lewis Carroll (también conocido como Charles Lutwidge Dodgson). Tampoco es de mi propiedad el señor Bibwit Harte, es de Frank Beddor._  


_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

* * *

**Recomendación musical: **"Alice" del estupendo Tom Waits.

_Your hair is like meadow grass on the tide  
And the raindrops on my window  
And the ice in my drink  
Baby all I can think of is Alice_

Tom Waits, _Alice_.

* * *

**Azul hielo**

Jefferson masculló una sarta de insultos. Llevaba tres malditos días recorriendo esas malditas montañas y sin una maldita pizca de suerte. Lo único que quería era volver con Grace, pero necesitaban el dinero. No podía dejar que su pequeña muriera de hambre. Se acomodó bien el abrigo y siguió caminando.

Seguro que no estaba lejos de esa maldita florecilla que lo habían mandado a buscar a esa maldita tierra tan extraña. Vaya que eran específicos los magos con sus pociones, y Merlín era el peor de todos.

De repente, en un saliente de la montaña vio que algo refulgía. ¡La flor! ¡La maldita flor! Rápidamente, Jefferson empezó a trepar hacía ahí. Hacía mucho frío y tenía los dedos congelados, pero estaba decidido a cogerla como fuese.

Así podría volver con su Grace.

Concentrándose en no mirar hacia abajo, escaló la empinada pared de roca. Sentía cómo sus músculos se tensaban a cada movimiento. No le importaba. Tenía que llegar a la flor. Sólo así volvería con su pequeña.

Finalmente alcanzó el saliente donde había visto la planta, pero una vez ahí, descubrió que no estaba solo.

Y que no era el único que estaba buscando la dichosa flor.

Una mujer estaba ahí. Llevaba un abrigo largo de color azul oscuro, que hacía destacar su piel clara entre una maraña de cabellos castaños. Y sostenía la florecilla en una mano enguantada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —fue lo único que pudo decir Jefferson.

—Vengo a buscar esto —replicó ella mostrándole la flor. Acto seguido alzó una ceja, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que un hombre había aparecido frente a ella—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Vengo a buscar eso. —Él apuntó a la flor que ella aún sostenía—. La necesito. No puedo volver a casa sin ella.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué lástima. Yo tampoco —fue la respuesta de la joven con una sonrisita sardónica. Acto seguido, alzó su mano mostrándole una bolita que parecía tener humo en su interior—. De verdad lo lamento —dijo al tiempo que estrellaba la bolita contra el suelo de piedra y desaparecía tras una cortina de humo.

Jefferson sólo pudo soltar otra maldición.

Tendría que seguir buscando esa estúpida flor.

-o-

Desde muy pequeña, a Adelaide Liddell le había gustado levantarse temprano. Era parte de esos hábitos que nunca podría dejar de lado. Como todos los días, esa mañana se desperezó con energía y saltó fuera de su cama. Inmediatamente se puso su ropa de correr, tomó su ipod y salió de la casa. Otro de sus hábitos de siempre era salir a trotar cada mañana. Mientras se abrochaba la sudadera azul, cerró la verja blanca que rodeaba su casa y empezó a correr por la calle.

Le encantaba sentir el aire puro de Maine golpearle el rostro. Era una sensación refrescante, pura. Nunca en su vida había viajado fuera de su pueblo, pero estaba convencida de que el aire de las montañas era así. Helado y vigorizante. Como nada en el mundo.

Al pasar frente al colegio del pueblo, saludó a Mary Margaret, una de las profesoras. A Adelaide le caía bastante bien, porque era una de esas personas que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar al resto. La chica le devolvió el saludo y Alice continuó con su carrera.

Sin embargo, no esperaba chocarse de plano con un hombre muy alto que estaba mirando la entrada del colegio.

—Oye, ¡no puedes pararte así en la mitad de la calle! —protestó la joven mientras se acariciaba el hombro que se había golpeado.

—Pues tú deberías fijarte por dónde vas —replicó él alzando la vista. AL verla, sus ojos se abrieron, como si la hubiera reconocido de algún sueño—. ¿Alice? ¿Eres tú?

Adelaide frunció el ceño. ¿Alice? ¿Por quién la tomaba ese tipo? ¿Y qué hacía afuera del colegio? ¿Sería un pervertido?

—No sé quién carajos crees que soy, ¡pero deja de mirarme de esa forma! —vociferó mientras se alejaba un par de pasos—. Y… deberías irte de aquí. Hay _niños_ ahí adentro. —El hombre la miró nuevamente, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando—. En serio, vete de aquí —agregó Adelaide apartándose de más—. Llamaré a la policía.

Era un farol, por supuesto. Nunca salía a correr por la mañana con su teléfono. Necesitaba ese rato para ella misma. Sin embargo, pareció funcionar. El hombre le dirigió una nueva mirada que ella no supo interpretar y echó a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo.

La joven se quedó parada en la mitad de la calle viéndolo alejarse. Estaba segura de que nunca en su vida lo había visto, pero se le hacía muy familiar.

«_Tonterías_», se dijo mientras sacudía la larga cola de caballo y empezaba a trotar hacia su casa. No eran más que tonterías.

-o-

Grace estaba jugando con unas amigas cerca de la fuente de la plaza. Jefferson asintió al ver su cabellera rubia entre las de sus compañeras y volvió su atención a los puestos del mercado. Las frutas y verduras estaban cada día más caras y su último trabajo había sido hacía meses. Suspiró mientras examinaba unos tomates algo machacados. No podía darse el lujo de comprar los gorditos que se exhibían un par de puesto más allá.

Apretó uno, revisando que no estuviera blando y lo metió en el canasto que llevaba ante la atenta mirada de la dueña del puesto. La mujer era muy observadora y no permitiría que le jugaran ningún truco. En eso estaba, cuando sintió que algo lo chocaba por la espalda.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo una clara voz femenina—. No me fijé por dónde iba y…

Jefferson se dio media vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos azul hielo que lo miraban fijamente. Había algo muy familiar en ellos. Y de repente, la recordó. ¡Era la joven que le había quitado la flor en la montaña!

—¿Tú? —preguntó. Ella se fijó en él con los ojos entornados y también pareció reconocerlo.

—¿Tú? —repitió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —repuso Jefferson—. ¿Sabes? Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Visito a unos amigos —contestó ella con un encogimiento de hombros. Llevaba el mismo abrigo azul que esa noche en la montaña, que parecía resaltar aún más esos intensos ojos azules. Una cinta de terciopelo oscura ataba su cabello. Jefferson no contestó y volvió su atención a la fruta—. Oye, por cierto, siento lo que pasó esa vez. Pero de verdad necesitaba esa flor.

—Yo también —soltó él casi involuntariamente—. Quería volver lo antes posible con mi Grace —añadió apuntando a las niñas que jugaban junto a la fuente.

La joven desvió la mirada. Jefferson se encogió de hombros y siguió eligiendo tomates. Pudo notar que ella no se había movido de su lado. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención. Le pagó a la tendera y empezó a alejarse para ir a recoger a Grace y regresar a casa.

No hubo dado dos pasos, cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba la manga del abrigo.

—Oye. De verdad lo siento. No fue con mala intención —la chica le tendió una mano extendida—. Creo que empezamos con mal pie. Soy Alice.

Él dudó por unos instantes. A decir verdad, la chica esa no le había caído en gracia tras la primera impresión y la segunda tampoco había sido mejor, pero en esos momentos la joven estaba esbozando una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

—Jefferson —dijo finalmente estrechando la mano de la muchacha.

—Un placer, entonces —respondió ella.

Él sólo se limitó a levantar las cejas. No tenía por principio hacer juicios precipitados acerca de nada y aún era demasiado temprano para decidir si conocer a la señorita Alice era o no un placer.

-o-

Al pensar en los eventos de los últimos días, Alice aún se sentía mareada. ¿O era Adelaide? Era una sensación extraña, ser dos personas a la vez. Podía recordar su vida en el Bosque Encantado, sus aventuras por las distintas tierras mágicas y todo eso, pero también recordaba perfectamente lo que había vivido en Storybrooke. Ciertamente era algo muy raro.

Como cada mañana después de trotar, volvió a su casa a ducharse y prepararse para su jornada de trabajo. Se miró al espejo mientras se ponía una cinta en el cabello. De alguna forma se veía más natural en ella que su cola de caballo. Tomó su bolso del colgador y salió a trabajar. Entre todo el pueblo habían acordado que tenían que seguir funcionando como hasta entonces. No podían volver a casa y tenían que hacer su vida. Aunque a Alice no le importaba demasiado si volvía o no. No había nadie que la esperara en casa. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre había sido enviado a las guerras con los Ogros cuando ella era una adolescente. Nunca regresó. Desde entonces, Alice había aprendido a defenderse sola.

Suspiró y se colgó el bolso de un hombro mientras se encaminaba a la librería en la que trabajaba. El señor Harte estaba ahí, desempolvando unos estantes.

—Buenos días, Alice. Llegas tarde.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La primera vez que había visto al que ahora era su jefe, éste era un _conejo_. Un conejo malas pulgas y con un amor rayano en lo obsesivo por la puntualidad. Bueno, al menos eso había sido antes de que cambiara de forma ante sus ojos y se convirtiera en un anciano de cabello largo. Y además de eso, se trataba de un Saltador de dimensiones particularmente hábil. Él había sido quién le había enseñado a Alice a saltar entre dimensiones para buscar cosas que no podían encontrarse en el Reino. Le debía su supervivencia a ese hombre-conejo.

—Un poco, pero creo que nadie nos decapitará esta vez —replicó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se acomodaba el cabello a un lado de la cabeza.

—Eso espero —fue la lacónica respuesta de Bibwit.

Alice no le respondió y empezó a desempolvar los otros libros del local. Por suerte, la horrenda tormenta que había asolado el pueblo no había hecho demasiados estragos en la tienda. A diferencia de otras, casi no había sido dañada, aparte de unos cristales trizados.

—Tendré que llamar a la cristalería para repararlos —señaló el anciano.

—Espero que ellos no hayan tenido el mismo problema —contestó Alice intentando hacer un chiste. Como era habitual en él, Harte no respondió.

Como era de esperar, durante el día no hubo muchos clientes. Por lo que Alice sabía, afuera del ayuntamiento se habían instalado unas mesas para que la gente buscara a sus seres queridos perdidos. Pero nadie la buscaría a ella o Bibwit. Ellos sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

—Si no te importa, iré a la cristalería a ver si pueden solucionarme esto —comentó el señor Harte poco después del almuerzo—. ¿Te quedas a cargo?

—¿Tengo otra opción? —respondió Alice con un guiño travieso.

El conejo se limitó a rodar los ojos y a salir de la tienda abotonándose el largo abrigo del que sobresalía la cadena de un anticuado reloj de bolsillo.

Cuando las campanitas de la puerta hubieron dejado de tintinear, Alice se sentó en una banquita. Dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a pasarse por la librería ese día, todos estaban demasiado ocupados buscando a sus familiares. Una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por su mejilla al pensar en sus padres. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado.

En ese momento, las campanitas de la entrada repiquetearon. Rápidamente, Alice se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza. Parada en el umbral estaba una niña rubia de grandes ojos. Le parecía conocida de alguna parte. Quizás se hubieran cruzado alguna vez en el Reino Encantado.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó esperando que el tono de su voz no estuviera demasiado alterado.

—Hola. Venía a preguntar si puedo poner este cartel aquí —respondió la niña acercándose y mostrándole un cartel dibujado a mano: la cabeza deforme de un hombre coronada por un sombrero de copa. Abajo del dibujo estaba escrito, con la letra irregular de los niños, "¿has visto a mi papá?"—. Nadie ha visto a mi papá y estoy poniendo estos carteles por todas partes para ver si él los ve.

Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pobre niña, la habían separado de su padre. Esa Regina ciertamente era una perra. Ningún niño se merecía que le hicieran algo así.

—Por supuesto —le contestó a la niña con una sonrisa—. No pongas esa cara, te prometo que encontrarás a tu papá—añadió acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

—Grace… —la niña dudó al decir su nombre antes de añadir—: Paige… No lo sé. —Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

La joven levantó una ceja. Grace. Ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar, aunque no podía recordar de dónde era.

—Tranquila, Grace —le dijo mientras pegaba el dibujo infantil en una de las paredes de la librería—. Todo estará bien.

La niña le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

-o-

Sombreros. Sombreros por todas partes. Y ninguno funcionaba. Ninguno le servía para regresar a casa con Grace. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Pasaría hambre? Regina le había asegurado que no le faltaría nada, pero no creía que pudiera confiar en ella. El Sombrerero Loco miró a su alrededor, a la habitación repleta de sombreros de todas formas y colores, y soltó un grito de frustración.

No podía seguir ahí. Simplemente no podía. Tenía que volver a casa. A Grace.

Pero para eso tenía que conseguir un sombrero que funcionase.

Tomó un nuevo pedazo de fieltro y las tijeras que usaba para recortarlo. Ya había adquirido la práctica para hacerlo casi mecánicamente. No tenía que pensar en lo que hacía. Simplemente cortaba, cosía y pegaba. Y esperaba que ahora sí diera resultado.

En ese momento, algo lo interrumpió. Un ruido estruendoso al fondo de la habitación. El Sombrerero Loco se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. Detrás de unas estanterías se encontró con una chica joven, que llevaba un abrigo azul intentando incorporarse. Le parecía familiar, aunque no podía recordar dónde la había visto. Era casi como si fuera parte de un sueño.

—¿Has venido a tomar el té? —le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. La muchacha le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

—¿El té? ¿De qué estás hablando? —De repente, ella pareció reconocerlo—. Por la barba de Merlín, ¿Jefferson? ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—¿Jefferson? ¿Quién es él?

—Tú, idiota. Soy yo, Alice. ¿No me recuerdas? —le preguntó la joven poniéndose frente a él y obligándolo a mirarla. Él examinó su rostro atentamente.

—No te recuerdo. ¿Tendría que hacerlo? —musitó—. Pero ven a tomar el té, ¡tengo pastitas!

Alice apoyó una mano en una de las mejillas del hombre. Entonces vio una delgada cicatriz que le rodeaba el cuello como si de un collar se tratase.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —susurró.

El Sombrerero Loco apartó la mirada. No le gustaba la forma en la que los ojos azules de esa chica lo miraban. Azul hielo. Había algo en ellos. Algo que se le hacía muy familiar y al mismo tiempo lejano.

—No importa. ¡Vamos a tomar el té! —exclamó mientras botaba de golpe todo lo que ocupaba su mesa de trabajo. Vio como la chica que se llamaba Alice abría los ojos horrorizada, pero no dijo nada. Se ocupó de sacar un mantel limpio y de buscar entre los sombreros las tazas y platillos que sabía que tenía—. Acá todas las horas son la hora del té, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Ah?

Alice no pudo protestar mientras él la hacía sentarse a la mesa y empezaba a servirle té con una tetera de dos picos, sin dejar de hablar de cosas sin sentido. A cada rato decía "tiene que funcionar" como si fuera un mantra. Alice arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Jefferson?

—Jefferson —intentó decirle, pero él no parecía escucharla mientras le servía pastitas en un plato triangular—. ¡Jefferson! ¿Dónde está _Grace_?

El nombre de su hija pareció tener un efecto instantáneo en el hombre, que se echó a llorar sobre la mesa. La joven suspiró. Los sollozos exagerados del Sombrerero terminaron por exasperarla. Con decisión, tomó un florero que Jefferson había puesto sobre la mesa, quitó las flores y le vació el agua en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —protestó el hombre. Al menos ya parecía algo más cuerdo, más centrado.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitabas reaccionar, ¿no? —Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano—. Ahora, vamos a lo importante. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí y por qué no puedes irte?

—Regina… me engañó. Dos personas entran y dos personas salen, ya lo sabes. Y la Reina de Corazones me dijo que tengo que hacerlos funcionar —explicó torpemente señalando los muchísimos sombreros que lo rodeaban. Alice se mordió el labio—. Quiero volver a casa. Grace me necesita.

—Por supuesto. Es tu hija —respondió ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Alice paseó la mirada por la sala en la que estaban. Sombreros por todos lados, de todas formas y colores. Eso no era vida. No podía serlo. Y estaba afectado mucho a Jefferson. Quizás si se quedaba más tiempo nunca podría volver a la normalidad. Grace se quedaría sola, con un padre ausente y loco. Eso no era justo.

—Yo conozco otro portal —dijo finalmente—. Por el que yo entré. Ven, sígueme.

Se levantó ágilmente de la mesa y le indicó al Sombrerero que la siguiera. Había entrado a esa estancia por una ventana, sólo para ver si lo que le habían encargado estaba ahí. Una estúpida botellita con una poción azul. ¿Para qué podría querer alguien eso? Por supuesto, bajar por la ventanilla era mucho más fácil que trepar hacia ella, pero con la ayuda de Jefferson logró encaramarse al marco.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —lo animó—. Te he visto escalar cosas mucho más complicadas. ¿Recuerdas esa montaña?

El Sombrerero no recordaba ninguna montaña, pero sí esos ojos azul hielo con que ella lo miraba. Apoyó las manos en unos salientes en la pared de piedra y terminó por escalar hacia ella.

—Bien. Ya estamos afuera —sonrió Alice. El viento golpeó la cara del Sombrerero. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la brisa—. Ahora tenemos que correr.

La chica se deslizó a través del ventanuco y él la siguió. Estaban en los jardines del palacio de Corazones, siempre vigilados por un montón de cartas de la baraja. Alice era ágil y sigilosa, por lo que esconderse detrás de los arbustos se le hacía muy fácil. Para él, que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado era más complicado. Se movía con torpeza intentando pasar tan desapercibido como ella. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba confiando en ella, pero había mencionado a Grace. Su vida pasada era apenas un borrón en su memoria, pero Grace era lo único nítido en ella.

—Por aquí —escuchó que la chica le indicaba y se apresuró a meterse por un boquete en la pared. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar por ahí, se tropezó con una maleza. El ruido de su caída resonó en el misterioso jardín.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Deténganse!

—Jefferson —lo llamó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Corre!

Rápidamente, el Sombrerero cruzó el boquete, mientras el cortesano que los había visto empezaba a llamar a la guardia. Alice esperó a que él saliera y echó a correr en dirección a un espeso bosque, indicándole que la siguiera. Mientras corrían, el Sombrerero escuchó ruidos metálicos. Al mirar atrás, se encontró con que la guardia había respondido al llamado de auxilio y los estaban persiguiendo.

—Mierda —escuchó decir a Alice, quien también había mirado hacia atrás—. Falta poco, ya casi estamos —añadió, sin dejar de correr. El Sombrerero la siguió. Prefería morir intentando escapar que seguir viviendo encerrado por la Reina de Corazones.

—¿Dónde está tu portal? —inquirió. Alice se detuvo y apuntó el hueco entre un par de árboles—. ¿Podremos pasar los dos?

—Por supuesto que no, las reglas son las reglas —replicó ella—. Uno entra, uno sale. Ahora corre y atraviesa ese maldito portal, Jefferson.

—Pero… ¿tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No te preocupes por mí. Tienes que volver por Grace —fue la respuesta de la joven—. Yo sé cuidarme solita.

Antes de que el Sombrerero pudiese seguir protestando, Alice le dio un fuerte empujó hacia el portal. Lo último que vio antes de cruzar fue la sonrisa desafiante de la joven al darse vuelta para enfrentar a los guardias.

-o-

Las cosas en la librería seguían igual que siempre, aunque cada día pasaba más gente a comprar. Algunos padres que se habían reencontrado con sus hijos compraban libros infantiles, un par de parejas de enamorados habían pasado a comprar libros de poesía y los clientes de siempre pasaban a revisar las novedades. Nada fuera de lo común.

Después de la hora de cierre, Alice seguía ahí. Se había dedicado a ordenar las repisas de libros y acomodar algunas cosas de la bodega.

—¿No has pensado qué haremos si se nos acaba esto, Bibwit? No hay forma de salir del pueblo a conseguir más stock —apuntó mirando a su jefe. El anciano suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero creo que ahora mismo tenemos cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparnos. Sabes que Cora está aquí.

—Ajá —respondió Alice con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ten cuidado, Alice. Éste no es nuestro mundo —señaló él levantando las cejas.

—Lo sé. Aunque no creo que esté buscándome a mí. Estoy segura de que tiene objetivos mucho más importantes que una humilde saltadora de portales. Para empezar, a toda la familia real —dijo ella—. Además, nunca me he metido con ella —añadió.

—Cierto, pero creo que será mejor que no te cruces por su camino —contestó Bibiwit—. Por cierto, ya puedes irte. Cerraré y me iré a casa, ya es tarde para mi telenovela.

Alice soltó una risita al escuchar a su mentor decir eso. Una de sus cosas favoritas de ese extraño mundo sin magia era precisamente la televisión, esa caja en la que se veía a personas que estaban muy lejos.

—Adiós, Bibwit —le dijo mientras se enfundaba en su abrigo azul y salía de la tienda aferrando su bolso.

Era un frío día de otoño, por lo enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. A pesar de lo que Bibwit Harte le había dicho, no se sentía preocupada. Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, se sentía lista para defenderse en cualquier circunstancia. No iba a irse sin pelear, eso lo tenía claro. Mientras caminaba por la calle principal, una niña se cruzó en su camino. Alice frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría perdida? No era habitual que una niña estuviera caminando sola por la calle a esas horas.

—Disculpa, ¿estás perdida? —le preguntó. La niña levantó la vista y Alice reconoció a la muchachita que había ido a pegar un cartel a la librería—. Grace, ¿verdad?

—¡Alice! —La niña pareció reconocerla y esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. No, no estoy perdida.

—Wow, veo que me recuerdas. ¿Encontraste a tu padre? —Si mal no recordaba, esa niña era la hija de Jefferson, el Sombrerero Loco.

—Sí, ahora mismo iba a casa. Estaba jugando donde mi amiga Susie —contestó Grace.

—¿Sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—Vivo lejos.

—No importa, tengo tiempo —fue la respuesta de Alice. No pensaba dejar a esa niña sola, servida en bandeja para Cora.

—Está bien —La niña se encogió de hombros.

Mientras caminaban por el camino apartado que llevaba a la casa de Jefferson, Grace le contó a Alice acerca de su papá, de lo genial que era y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—¿Puedes creer que no quería volver conmigo porque le daba vergüenza haberme abandonado? Es tonto, porque sabe que yo lo quiero muchísimo y que nunca podría haberme enojado con él. Es mi papá —le explicó Grace, que le había tomado la mano a Alice y le sonreía cálidamente. Alice se mordió el labio al escuchar la primera frase. ¿Acaso ella no había sacado al Sombrerero del País de las Maravillas?

—¿Falta mucho para tu casa, Grace?

—No, nada. Ya casi estamos —dijo la niña apuntando a una verja unos metros más allá. Alice alzó las cejas. Era la casa más grande que había visto en su vida.

—¿Y vives sola con tu papá?

—Sí, sólo nosotros dos —contestó Grace—. ¿No quieres pasar a saludar? ¡Seguro que a papá le encantará conocerte!

—No… no creo que sea… —empezó a decir la joven, pero la niña la interrumpió.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó tomando la mano de Alice y corriendo hacia la mansión. La joven se limitó a seguirla, un tanto aturdida—. ¡Papá, estoy en casa! —gritó al abrir la puerta de entrada y abalanzarse dentro del hall.

—Eso veo, enana —la voz de Jefferson se escuchó desde la habitación contigua—. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —añadió entrando al hall, donde Grace se estaba quitando el abrigo para colgarlo ordenadamente. Alice se sentía incómoda—. Oh, veo que trajiste una amiga —dijo al ver a Alice. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa débil y lo saludó con un gesto de la mano.

—Es Alice, papá. Él es papá, Alice —los presentó la niña.

—Grace, mi amor, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte las manos? La cena estará lista en un rato —le sugirió su padre.

—Sí, papá —contestó la niña y salió corriendo.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos adultos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto y ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir. Finalmente ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

—No podía dejar que regresara sola —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Las cosas no están bien en el pueblo.

—Lo sé, se suponía que ella me llamaría para que la fuera a buscar.

De nuevo el silencio. Alice se mordió nuevamente el labio y suspiró.

—Veo que volviste con Grace —musitó.

—No exactamente —contestó Jefferson, esbozando una sonrisa—. Terminé en Nunca Jamás.

—Oh. Lindo lugar, lleno de piratas y niños perdidos.

—Ajá.

Otro silencio. La joven miró a la puerta entreabierta e hizo un gesto con la mano. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy incómoda. Quizás acompañar a Grace había sido un error. Siempre había tenido la idea de que no le simpatizaba mucho a Jefferson, o al menos eso había intuido de sus escasas conversaciones.

—Creo que debería irme —murmuró acercándose a la puerta—. Un gusto verte, Jefferson, me alegro de que estés bien.

—Alice —la llamó. Ella se detuvo—. Nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí ahí. Ya sabes —ella asintió—. Gracias. No es normal que alguien haga eso por alguien más.

—Está bien. No creas que no tenía un as bajo la manga. Nos vemos, Jefferson. —Nuevamente hizo amago de acercarse a la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

—¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? —soltó casi impulsivamente—. No soy muy buen cocinero, pero creo que la pasta se me da bastante bien.

Alice lo miró fijamente. Parecía ser sincero.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas de autora**_

_Antes de que nadie me diga "¡Alice es rubia, no morena!" le diré que vayan a buscar las ilustraciones que hizo Lewis Carroll (bastante toscas) para su manuscrito. Ella es efectivamente morena. Eso sí, las ilustraciones de John Tenniel para la primera edición la presentan con el pelo más bien claro (de color indeterminado porque eran en blanco y negro, podría ser rubio o castaño claro), Disney se basó en esas ilustraciones para crear a la Alice rubia. Además, la Alice en la que el autor se basó era efectivamente de pelo oscuro. So, mi Alice es castaña y así se quedará. Eso sí, he mantenido el azul del vestuario popular por sobre el vestido amarillo original. No soporto la ropa amarilla._

_Respecto al apellido de Alice, en el Reino Encantado no se usan apellidos, pero en Storybrooke es Liddell. Esto es un guiño a la chica en la que Lewis Carroll se basó para crear a su personaje. Y su nombre en Storybrooke tampoco es al azar. Originalmente, Alice es una forma del nombre Adelaide, que quiere decir noble. De ahí viene el nombre de la chica._

_Bibwit Harte viene de una trilogía de Frank Beddor, "La guerra del espejo". La historia trata sobre la princesa del País de las Maravillas, Alyss Heart, que es expulsada violentamente de su reino y de su dimensión y termina en el Londres Victoriano. Ahí, es adoptada por la familia Liddell y le cambian el nombre a Alice. Los Liddell viven en Oxford, en el mismo lugar que un anciano profesor de matemáticas que escucha los cuentos de Alyss y los transforma en una historia infantil. En fin, Bibwit es el tutor de Alyss en el castillo y es la contraparte en ese libro del Conejo Blanco, igual que en esta historia._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Yo lo pasé genial escribiéndola!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
